


all i need

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meant To Be, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helena only ever needed one thing — and that was sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need

**Author's Note:**

> inexplicable, this is. I put it down to my general insomnia and detached mental state
> 
> title and lyrics at the end belong to radiohead who wrote, composed, created and own that damn amazing song. it is in my personal sarah/helena fanmix and a huge favourite of mine, detailing the love and obsession helena feels for sarah to perfection

There were things that seemed strange until they happened; Sarah's forehead pressed to Helena's, one hand wrapped around another, their fingers laced tightly together.

But what never felt strange — even the first time it happened — were Helena's lips tasting her sestra's, their bodies fitting together, twin laid over twin; Helena's growing womb settling in the sweeping divot between Sarah's hipbones.

With their chests touching and Helena's weight pushing their breasts together, their hearts beating violently, _perfectly_ — trapped within their mirror image forms — fist-sized lumps of determined muscle slamming against starkly white ribs in an effort to meet again as they had when they were first formed.

Finding themselves breathing in tandem, their eyes met; their mouths joined.

It felt natural, Sarah gasping, _panting_ against Helena's lips.

It felt familiar, their tongues hesitantly touching before caressing and winding around each other.

It felt right, the two of them. They had been made together, and so they existed together — as they had been made to do so.

* * *

_It's all wrong_  
_It's all wrong_  
_It's all wrong_  
_It's all right_

_It's all right_  
_It's all right_  
_It's all wrong_  
_It's all right_

_It's all wrong_  
_It's all right_

‘All I Need’ by Radiohead

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are lovely so thank you for giving them (if you liked it, that is.) 
> 
> but thank you for reading anyway if not
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
